New Soul
by parchow
Summary: It has been ten years since Rosalie Hale asked the Volturi to kill her. It has been ten years since Emmett Cullen has felt anything close to what he felt for Rose. Until he met her. Emmett/OC. Rated M for later chapters.


**Authors Note:** My first Twilight fic and I'm still working out the plot, so sorry if the chapter sucked. XD. I wanted to get all of the introductions out of the way before I dived in. Hope you like it, reviews would be love!

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, only Stephenie Meyer can be gifted enough to own and write the Twilight Series. I only own Rory and Darren, plus their family.

* * *

"_The smell, the inevitable inviting smell. The lust for that smell, unbearable. Then the attack, so powerful. In one simple second your mouth is up to it's neck. The taste of the blood, unbelievably good. And the feeling afterwards, joyous. That is the description of every Vampire hunting trip." _– Rory McGillian

Living a so called 'life' as a vampire is not always a bad thing, but it isn't always a good thing either. One good thing is that you get to see so many historical events happen in the world. The bad thing is that the friends you meet during those historical times in your 'life', you have to leave sooner or later. The good, you usually have a new family waiting for you. The bad, you get to watch the old family you had age and later die.

Trying to live a normal life is also hard. Especially when you're stuck in a seventeen year old body and you have to go to school all the time. I had despised school with a passion back in the early nineteen hundreds, but now that I have to do it all the time it's just the icing on the cake. I mean can't I just say I finished high school early, a regular, everyday Einstein. It's not like I don't know the stuff, it's just that I don't want to waste my time doing Calculus when I could be saving children in Africa! But here we are starting over at a new high school because the last place we were all the children had finally gone off to 'collage'.

Darren, my so called adopted brother, finally pulled into the parking lot at the new high school. It started with an 'A', but I couldn't remember it anymore. My window was down and my coal black hair was blowing in the cold, chilly wind. That's when I smelled it though. The wind had been whipping in my face as Darren pulled into a parking spot, and the smell hit me. Our kind were here, and they were close too. Close enough that they would smell us also. My body froze as I turned my head towards Darren. He was stiff, but he went on like there was nothing going on. He motioned for me to do so.

We got out of the car, and Darren popped the back trunk to grab our bags. I conspicuously looked around the parking lot to find the faces I was not wanting to see. They were closer then I thought, and they were looking straight at us. There were five of them all together. Their pale complexions and topaz eyes were standing out from all the other students that were walking around them. I pulled on my brown jacket even though I didn't need it. I needed something to distract me from them. Darren shut the trunk door hard and turned around to start on towards the school.

I pulled my bag over my shoulder and followed his lead, like always. They stayed where they were, and shortly later followed the classmates into the school. Darren and I went our separate ways, him giving me a cautious look as I headed to my locker. As I reached my locker their smell got stronger and I knew at least one of them were close. I had already figured that they would be following us every chance they got. They were also cautious, this was a look out to see if we were OK.

Like a regular person I put my jacket, and stuffed the books from my book bag into my locker, only taking the ones I needed before lunch. History, Biology, and the dreaded Calculus. As I turned I saw _him_. He was tall, muscular, and had a head full of curly, dark brown hair. He was beautiful with his pale skin and pursed lips. He definitely didn't look like he should be in high school, a body builder, maybe. I didn't know it, but I had frozen to the ground and before I could move he had already come over.

He did something unexpected then. He bent over beside me and picked up a shiny gold chain. My hand instantly went to my neck, feeling for my mother's old necklace. All I felt was bare skin. He held his large hand out towards me, the gold chain shinning under the light from the ceiling. I slowly reached my hand out towards the necklace. He turned his hand over, dropping it in my hand. My hand wrapped around it tightly. "Thank you."

He nodded his head and turned around to go in the other direction. "Wait!" I surprised even myself by speaking those words, for I didn't even know what I wanted to say. The wheels in my head were turning. "Do…do you know where the History classroom is located?"

"Sure." His voice was low and rough. He lead me in the right direction and as he walked he stayed as far away from me as he could without looking rude. Of course though me with my vampire senses knew that he was moving away for a reason. He still didn't trust us. Or at least he didn't trust _me_ yet. We kept walking, silently and slowly. At least it was slow to us. As we rounded the corner I finally saw the sign hanging above the history door. He stopped walking as I turned towards him. "Well, thanks."

"No problem." He said as he started to walk away. I found myself wanting to talk more with him, be with him. "It's Rory."

He turned around as he heard me speak, confusion lit his face. I grabbed the knob into the classroom. "My name. It's Rory."

* * *

I stood leaning against my brothers car after school had finally ended. Classes had seemingly dragged on and on the entire day. Lunch had been no fun at all since Darren nor the mysterious boy didn't have it with me. Darren was supposedly meeting me out by the car, but he hadn't shown up yet. I had been standing there for around ten minutes when I finally smelled the scent. I turned, thinking it was Darren, but I found myself looking straight into the eyes of he boy from this morning.

We stood there in comfortable silence at first, both of us feeling as if we had known each other for a long time. He looked as if he was fighting with something in his head, almost as if he didn't know if he should speak to me or not. Or if he was allowed. "I understand that your family would be worried about new comers coming in on your territory. But I promise you we are not bad people." I said looking straight into his eyes, honesty spilling out in my voice. "We just are here to be regular people, or as regular as we can be."

"I trust you." He exclaimed. Then he sighed as he looked over his shoulder, his family were coming out from the inside of the school. But that wasn't anything surprising at all, the thing that was though, was the fact my brother was mingling right in the middle of them. That happened fast. They saw us over by Darren's car and started out direction. He looked back towards me and smiled. "And I am guessing they agree."

I smiled wearily at him, still not feeling as if _I_ could trust _them_ yet. Darren and the rest finally met us and I could feel a sheet of relief wash over my mind. My eyes went straight to the boy and girl in the middle, his bronze hair glimmered in the dank weather, his topaz eyes sparkled. She stood closely to his side, her long, wavy dark hair washed down to her lower back, her eyes, also topaz, were bright and alert. She was the first to approach me. She smiled and stuck out her hand, "I'm Bella," She turned her heads towards the boy, her hand still hanging in the air. "This is Edward."

I stuck out my hand to reach hers. I smiled at her feeling that it was safe to trust her. "Rory."

Darren had been chatting with the other set of two that were a little farther away from Edward and Bella. He came over and wrapped an arm around my shoulder and laid his bag on the trunk. "Now, these lovely people are the Cullen's. We all have Science together so of course we had a lot of time to talk." I rolled my eyes at his comment. Like my hatred with calculus, Darren hated Science with a passion. Darren walked over to the girl that he had been talking to. She was very short, and childlike. Her short black hair was flapping in the wind. The excitement in her was overlapping my weariness.

"This is Alice," the boy beside her had his arm around her waist. His honey blond hair was short, but curly. He was tall, I had to slightly crane my neck to see his face clearly, even in my five foot nine body. But he was definitely not taller then the boy beside me, he had to have at least a good two or three inches on him. "This is Jasper, he is Alice's husband."

Alice waved and Jasper smiled and nodded his head. I turned towards the boy beside me and smiled up at his face. He smiled back and shot his hand out towards me, I grabbed it. His grip was tight, almost as if he didn't want to let go. "It's Emmett." We smiled at each other, remembering our conversation in the hall that had happened earlier. _"It's Rory." _He reluctantly let go of my hand, and I had to stop myself from trying to grab it back.

"We better get going." Darren said, raising his eyes at my while he took his bag off of the trunk. I nodded my head, not wanted to leave my new acquaintances' side. I started to walk towards the front car door and slightly turned to see Emmett looking back. I smiled shyly and waved, I got into the car and looked into the rearview mirror to see him standing there smiling back.


End file.
